Betrayal
by sweetest angel
Summary: Sesshomaru had tried to warn her of his brother's treacheries but Kagome hadn’t believed him. Now, she must face the truth…Is she ready for this? Songfic AU


Hello everyone!

Summary: Sesshomaru had tried to warn her of his treacheries but Kagome hadn't believed him. Now, she must face the truth…Is she ready for this?

This story is a songfic. It had been inspire by the french song "**Elle et toi**" by _**Perle Lama**_.

The story is Co-authored with Chante-chan or Ccatfun1.

Thank you girl for your corrections and ideas. I'm really happy for your help on this story

And I can't wait to work in this new project together. :)

Disclaimer: I and Chante-chan don't own InuYasha. What a pity… We don't own the song "Elle et toi" of Perle Lama either.

888888888888888888888888888

……………….

_**Betrayal**_

……………….

A dark haired man, in a business suit, was talking in front of a board. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and his expressive violet eyes were scanning the expression on the face of the people in front of him.

He was presenting the project of his company to their, if everything went accordingly, future partners. Facing him was sitting, around a table, the board of the other company. Some were looking up and others were reading their own copy of the contract, but all of them were attentive and were listening every word that was escaping his mouth.

Behind him, to his left, was standing a young woman in a business suit. She had long flowing ebony hair going to her mid back and blue eyes sparkling with interest. She was ready to answer any question that could germinate in the mind of the men around the table about their presentation. They had worked on this project for the last seven months to ungodly hours to make sure that everything would be ready and not have any risk of been caught off guard. They really knew what they were talking about. Their boss wouldn't accept anything but perfection from his top employees. They don't have the right to make any mistake. If they could convince the owners of the other company to join in their project, then the North America Market would be open to them. It was a big contract and, as always in this kind of situation, a little risky, but the two acolytes were sure of the worth.

"That's what concluded our presentation. We are now ready to answer any questions you can have. My partner, Kagome, or myself, would gladly answer any of your worries or interrogations. If something was unclear, please, don't hesitate to ask or tell us about it." Said Miroku, the man in the suit standing in front of Kagome.

Miroku then stepped back so he could stand just at the young woman's side. They shared a glance, having difficulties to stop themselves from grinning to each other. They saw the satisfied expressions on the faces of the committee's men.

"I must admit," started the elder and CEO of the other company, "that it was a complete and superb project. I don't have any questions about your presentation." He said, looking at the others around the table to confirm that they had the same opinion.

"It a good project and we would like to discuss among ourselves to see if we will agree to the contract as it is. I can see why your superior had put the two of you on this project and why he praises your worth so much." Said the old man bluntly while standing.

He then narrowed his eyes at one of the young men who was looking surprisingly like him, when said young man didn't stand to follow everyone to the other office. The young man was fixing Kagome as if he was ready to make her his next meal.

The old man must admit that he had good taste. The woman was really of rare beauty with her long dark hair, deep blue eyes and curvy body. Even him, if he had less decades under his belt…however, now wasn't the moment.

"Kouga?"

The young man, Kouga, didn't seem to hear him as his eyes scan anew her delicious body. He let his eyes glide from her elegant feet to her legs. She wasn't really tall but those legs of hers where giving the illusion of infinity. Then his azure eyes stop at her waist, really well defined. She wasn't exaggeratedly curvy but wasn't flat either, showing that there was some meat there to grip if the situation asked for it. Oh, he could already see his hands there while he pounded in her from behind. His eyes continued to her beautiful plumb of breast…

"KOUGA!"

That seemed to finally snap him out of his trance-like state.

"Hm?" He replied, blinking like an idiot, as he was looking towards anything else but the ravishing raven-haired beauty for the first time since she walked in, two hours ago.

After a second, he saw the others at the door, their copy of the contract in hands. Some of them were snickering not too discretely in his direction. That's when he saw the dissatisfied face of the old man, who apparently didn't find it funny and he finally understood. He stood as if he had been electrified, a light blush spreading on his cheeks.

"Hai, grand-father, S-SIR!" He said, before rapidly joining the others.

The old man rolled his eyes at the youngest and bows before exiting.

When the door was closed, Kagome released the breath she had been holding. _Finally!_ She thought. She almost felt dirty just by the way he was literally disrobing her with his eyes.

As soon as everyone had left, Miroku turned towards her, grinning from ear to ear, the 'pervert light' as she called it, was flashing in his eyes.

"Kouga Wolf, hm?"

Immediately, blush tainted her cheeks.

"Mou, Miroku, it's not funny!" She said, embarrassed, hitting him on the arm.

This time, her partner couldn't stop the laugh that was building in his chest. He loved torturing the girl. They knew each other since high-school and had done all their studies together since then. Kagome was the first to befriend him and she still was his only girl friend today. He was rather a Lady-man but she didn't judge him for his ways of thinking or actions. Even if she didn't approve, she didn't leave his side and her friendship was his most precious treasure. It was because of her that he had found this job. They have no secrets for each other and that was what made them so good in their job. The three of them, if you added their boss, are unstoppable when together.

Miroku didn't have time to torture her further as the gentlemen were already back. In the next five minutes, which passed in a blur and the contracts were signed. They couldn't have been happier.

As they were putting away their things, Miroku saw Kagome stiffed at his side. His head then snapped up and saw the young man from early, Kouga, his eyes fixed on her and making his way towards them. Sensing her distress, he laid a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to him, he whispered to her ear that he will finish here himself and that she could wait him in the hall. Sending him an award-winning grateful smile, she quickly nodded and left.

When Kouga finally reach Miroku side, the dreamy creature from earlier had disappeared to his grand disappointment. He then asked her partner where she was because he wanted to ask her out this evening but Miroku told him that she had already left, when he knew perfectly that she was still in the building, waiting for him.

When the young man insisted to at least have her phone number, Miroku made it clear that she was already taken. When it didn't put him off totally, he added that she was with this guy, Inuyasha for years, trying to make it clear to the persisting man that it's was a serious relationship and to leave her alone.

Half an hour and a headache later, Miroku joined Kagome downstairs and took a cab towards their hotel.

…………………………………….

When in the suite, they called their boss to tell them that the deal was successful. As predictably, their employer was surprised that the contracts were already signed and felicitated them.

However, Kagome was hesitating when speaking and their boss immediately knew that something was wrong.

Miroku was always surprised of the different way he talked to her and how well their boss knew Kagome. The young man was almost sure that their employer had feelings for Kagome but because of her involvement in a relationship with Inuyasha, kept his mouth shut and he contented himself with taking care of her and protecting her from a distance.

When they met Sesshomaru, their boss now, he was their 'sempai' in University. Immediately, Miroku saw that they were made for each other. Sesshomaru was a cold-hearted bastard to anyone but Kagome succeeded in cracking through his defensives barriers. Kagome was a cheerful woman, full of life and really expressive when Sesshomaru was exactly the opposite.

They were like Light and Dark and were irresistibly attracted to each other side.

However, like a saying says, the time had also its importance and at that time of their first meeting, Sesshomaru was already involved with someone and Kagome was starting to see Inuyasha. When his relationship became rocky with his girlfriend, a girl called Kagura, if Miroku's mind was exact, Kagome had been there to help him to go through the trial. That didn't sit well with Inuyasha, whom, they discovered later, was in fact the half-brother of Sesshomaru.

The two brothers couldn't stand to even breathe in the same air. Inuyasha was really controlling in their relationship and since Kagome loved him so much, she let him do whatever he wanted. That was until he attacked Sesshomaru. Miroku had never saw Kagome so angry and distress at the same time, in his entire life. For the first time in the two years they had been together, Kagome had said no and put Inuyasha at his place. Miroku had never laugh so much in his life than when he saw the expression of the young man face when his girlfriend finally said what was in her mind. It was priceless.

Since that day, Inuyasha had done everything in his powers to separate Sesshomaru and Kagome. The man couldn't stand the thought of his girlfriend in so good term with his hated half-brother. It went like that for months until finally Sesshomaru reacted. The supposed cold-hearted man couldn't stand seeing the woman to whom, even if he couldn't admit to himself, he had feelings for, being so distressed. So he distanced himself from Kagome so she could breathe from the constant harassment. At first, the young woman didn't know what she did wrong and felt bad until she realized that he was doing it for her. After that, thing went better with Inuyasha, even if he was often angered that Kagome wouldn't let him bad-mouth his half-brother in from of her.

Sesshomaru, at one time, had tried to advice Kagome to be careful around Inuyasha, saying that he wasn't truthful but Kagome brushed it aside, thinking that it was just his dislike for his brother talking.

When Kagome and Miroku finished their schooling, Sesshomaru proposed them a post in the company he had just created. When Inuyasha had learned the news, he went ballistic.

After a moment, seeing that the relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru stayed as one of co-worker and nothing more, Inuyasha settled down and let her continue to work for him. As if she needed his permission!

The friendship between him and Miroku degraded because of his controlling comportment with the girl. Miroku just couldn't stand it.

………………………

When Sesshomaru sensed that something was wrong with Kagome, he asked to speak with Miroku.

The young woman let them alone and went in her room. The young man explained what happened with Kouga and had to refrain from snickering when he heard how much Sesshomaru was angry about it. But Sesshomaru knew that it wasn't all and asked Miroku if she was acting differently in the last couple of days. Miroku thought about it for a moment and marveled again as how well Sesshomaru knew Kagome's character. He informed their boss that she had seemed a little more reserved now that he thought about it.

"Miroku, put Kagome on for a moment."

"Hai, a second."

Miroku padded towards the young woman bedroom and knocked softly at the door.

"Kagome? Sesshomaru wants to have a word with you. Can I come in?"

"Hai." She said, opening the door for him. She invited Miroku in and took the phone.

"Kagome?" Came the softly velvet voice of their Boss.

"Hai?" she replied quietly. A light blush colored her cheeks as a shiver went through her. She couldn't help it. There was something in Sesshomaru's voice that always sent fuzzy thing in her stomach each time she heard him.

Miroku raised an eyebrow at her reaction, then almost smiled but stayed silent. The young man had to resist the urge of shaking his head at his two friends. It was evident that they weren't insensible at each other presence but wouldn't do anything about it. If Kagome would open her eyes and see that Inuyasha wasn't the one for her… Well, Miroku couldn't anything about it.

Kagome felt the eyes of her partner on her and then turn her back to him, while sitting on the bed.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked gently, trying to coax her in talking to him.

The loudspeaker was on so Miroku could hear everything. He sat on the bed too.

"I…It's nothing."

Sesshomaru sighed at the other side of the line. "Kagome, you know that you can tell me anything, right? Do you not trust me? Or Miroku?"

"Of course I trust you!" She said, a spark of her usual self coming back.

"Then why don't you tell me what is wrong?"

"I…I just…It's nothing."

Sensing her distress, Miroku stepped up.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Miroku."

The young man almost smiled when he heard the difference in the way of speaking of their boss. His voice was a lot colder when he spoke to him than when he spoke to Kagome.

"If it didn't pose a problem, I propose that Kagome go back home today and not tomorrow. If she takes the plane now she would be at home this evening. I can continue the visit here alone since the contracts are already signed, it's not a problem." Said Miroku.

The two acolytes detected a hesitation at the other side of the line.

"If it is what Kagome wish then I don't have any objection." He said after a moment.

When the young woman nodded, Miroku smiled gently at her.

"She is okay with it. I'm going to the other room to look at what time is the next plane." Said the young man, while rising. "I will see you tomorrow, Sesshomaru."

"Hn."

With that said and a pat on Kagome's shoulder, he walked out.

Silence.

Kagome fidgeted, not knowing if she should say something or hang up.

"Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Will you call him?"

Kagome knew immediately who this 'him' was and what Sesshomaru was asking exactly. The young woman hesitated a moment, worrying her bottom lip while thinking what would be the better course of action.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru sighed. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it, Sesshomaru, I will be fine."

"…Okay."

"Bye"

"Bye".

Then Kagome heard the click signaling that Sesshomaru had hung up.

………………………………………..

Kagome sat on her bed thinking about what had happened. She was nervous of what she was about to do but it was the best course of action. She understood the reticence of Sesshomaru but brushed it off. It was something she must do.

She sighed as Miroku came back into their room.

"Kagome, the next plane will be coming at seven in the morning, knowing that you must be at least one hour before that at the airport. There isn't any other sooner. Is that all right for you?" Miroku asked gently.

She looked at the ceiling, thinking at how perfect the time was, it would just be getting dark when she got home seeing as it was summer.

"Sure Miroku, that's fine. Well it's getting late, I need to get ready for bed." She said as she walked over to the bathroom, and pulled on her pajamas. She then brushed her teeth and used the bathroom before coming out.

When she had finished up, she walked out of the bathroom, and saw that Miroku had fallen asleep on the bed.

She giggled to herself and pulled the covers out from under him, and with a successful grunt, she plopped back into the bed, after kicking off her shoes. She hesitated a moment, thinking that it would be better and safer if she was to go in the other room of the suite but was too tired to move. Resigned, she rolled over.

"Goodnight Miroku, sleep well" she muttered as she drifted into a fitful sleep. Full of nightmares of her Boyfriend and what he could be doing.

………………………………………..

She woke late in the night, a quick look over to the clock told her that it was four thirty in the morn. She groaned as she picked herself up, and felt that she was in a cold sweat, her skin sticky from perspiration. She sighed as she remembered the vivid dream that she had. Or at least it started as a dream but it progressed to a nightmare, one that she hated to relive.

She jumped up, deciding that she might as well get up now. She walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes and walked in the common sitting room of the suite. She may have enough confiance in Miroku to be able to sleep in the same bed to him when he was out cold, but couldn't change in the same room. If he was to wake up and saw her in her underwear, she knew that she would never hear the end of it.

As she slipped the pants up her hips, her phone buzzed on the table. Kagome scrambled up and rushed to her cellphone.

"Moshi, Moshi." Kagome said softly into the speaker, to not awaken Miroku. Afterwards she slipped on the white blouse and started on the buttons.

"Are you sure that you don't want to call him before you go home? I think you should Kagome..." Sesshomaru's baritone sounded on the other end of the phone.

Kagome sighed as she felt the first pricks of a headache start in her forehead.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I am sure that I won't call him before I go home, I need to put a fear to rest. Now, please just drop it okay?"

A sigh was heard from the other end and a" fine" was following it. She hung up the phone with a loud clang and she pulled on the black jacket roughly. She knew that he was worried about her but she wasn't made of sugar!

Kagome picked up the suit case and started stuffing in the clothes she brought with her.

After she was finished, she wrote a rapid note to Miroku who had yet to wake up even with of the noise she was making. Then, she pulled on a light coat and picked up the keys on the side table and walked out of the room and to the elevator down the hall.

Kagome hailed a taxi as she exited the building. As she got out of the car, she handed the man her fare for the ride and the extra money for the tip. At the airport, she walked inside, and looked for the flight 432 A, her flight back to japan. As she got in line to get on the plane, she saw a strange woman looking at her scornfully, as if she did something wrong. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued and boarded the plane. She looked down at the ground as she was leaving, hoping to be able to see the strange place called America again. She was in for a long 10 hours and 45 minutes. She pulled out her blanket and curled up, hoping to get a few hours more sleep.

When she woke it was dark out. She sighed as she pulled herself up, and the buzzer sounded just as she righted herself.

"Excuse me passengers, we have landed, please gather your things and prepare to get off the plane." The pilots' voice rang, just above the sound of shuffling feet and cracking bones of the passengers on the plane. She lifted her tired body from its place in the uncomfortable chair. She smiled as she got up, and off of the plane. Today she would put this silly fear to rest. She walked off of the plane and hailed another taxi as she got to the streets. The sun was starting to go down, she noticed absently.

**Jeudi soir, (Thursday evening)**

As she got off the taxi she thanked the man. Pulling herself from the small backseat and picking up her bags, she waved the taxi driver off, with one last thanks. She turned her body around for the first time, and saw that Inuyasha's car was there too. _Strange..._

**un simple jeudi soir (a simple Thursday evening)**

Kagome walked to the house and put her bags down for a moment to put in the keys into the door. But when she put them in, she saw that the door was open and she couldn't help the small feeling of dread that crept into her spine.

_Naw' I'm just being silly_ She thought to herself. She picked up her bag and walked up the two stairs to the door. When she was inside, she found that the house was dark. _What is going on? _She thought, as Inuyasha would never leave all the lights off. He was more like leaving all the light of the house on.

She shrugged it off as her being paranoid.

**Et bien plus grand en désespoir... ****(And bigger in despair…)**

She looked over to the couch. _What the fuck?! _On the couch there was a Baby Phat jacket, a brand that she didn't wear. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she saw that jacket. Her hands let go of the bags and she felt her head swim. _He probably just bought me a jacket while I was away. _Her mind supplied desperately in an attempt to give Inuyasha the benefit of the doubt.

Kagome started up the stairs, her heart stopping and accelerating at the same time. On the first step, there was her mans shirt, and some feminine clothes following it. _He wouldn't..._

Her throat went dry when she saw a pair of lace panties on the floor next to the door. Her pulse was so loud in her head that she couldn't see straight. Her eyes blurring with unshed tears as her hands grasped the doorknob. _Please God, he wouldn't._

**Fallait croire que les signes ne trompent pas, (Apparently the signs aren't deceiving)**

Slowly, as to not make sound, she turned the handle and the door slid open. Her head boiled with rage as moans and grunts met her ears. Her mind stuck but speeding at one time, she stood frozen on the spot.

**Jt'ai pris en flague cette fois!! ****( I catch you in the act this time !!)****  
**

There, in her bed, in THEIR bed, was her long time boyfriend…

… with another woman.

**Quoi penser? quoi faire? (What to think? What to do?)**

**  
****Je ne sais pas!!! (I don't know !!!)**

She couldn't believe him. How could he dare to do such a thing? In her house no less! Kagome felt like her heart just stopped beating in her chest, bile rising in her throat.

**Le goût du sang est trop fort en moi... ****(The taste of blood is too strong in me)****  
**

Kagome felt her eyes close. It was too much pain for her mind to take in.

**Pour y voir clair et trouver de l'aide... ****(To see clearly and get help…)****  
****Pour y voir clair et trouver de l'aide... (To see clearly and get help…)**

He didn't even care what she did. She felt her mind think on all the signs. She had been an idiot, as she was taught, why does one need to be paranoid about something unless they are doing it? Finally, her pain morphed in anger.

**J'suis vénère et pourtant j'bouge pas!!! (I'm upset and yet I don't move !!!)**

**  
****J'ai la rage et pourtant j'bouge pas!!! ****(I have the rage and yet I don't move !!!)**

**En moi ça bout plus rien ne va!!! ****(In me it's boiling, nothing is right !!!)**

**Pourquoi ça tourne si vite, trop vite en moi?? ****(Why it's turning so fast, too fast in me??)**

**  
**She didn't know what to do. Her anger was so strong that she felt dizzy, but she didn't move from the door.

**Mes veines me brûlent... (My veins burn me…)**

**  
****Mes yeux s'embrument... ****(My eyes become misty)**

She didn't seem to find the strength to move. Hot rage was flowing in her bloodstream violently, changing it in hot lava. Her hands were shaking and closed in a tight fist. In her mixed feelings, tears blurred her sight, as she blinked furiously to chase away the salty drops.

**Moi qui jurait de planter le gars qui oserait ça,(I who had swore to stab the guy who would dare this,)**

She had seen the devastating result when one member of a couple had an affair. Her mother had almost lost herself in despair when she learnt that her husband was having an affair and ran away with the younger woman, leaving his wife with two children at charge. She had seen her mother cry every night for months, praying that her husband would realize his error and came back home. But he never even called...

She had sworn to herself that it will never happen to her. How Ironic.

**Elle et toi dans nos draps... ****(Her and you in our sheets…)**

She wanted to move but couldn't tear her eyes away from them. She watched in horror-filled enrapture silence their two forms moving.

**Elle et toi, (Her and you,)**

**  
****Vous dormiez dans nos draps... ****(You slept in our sheets…)**

**  
****Elle et toi, (Her and you)****  
****Vos corps ont dansé là... (Your bodies danced there…)**

**  
****Elle et toi, (Her and you,)****  
****Là où toi et moi... ****(Where you and me…)**

Finally something snapped in her. _How could he?!! _She finally let her eyes produced a single tear willingly, before and she let her rage overtake her. She switched the light on.

**  
****Elle et toi...(bis) (Her and you…)**

"How could you Inuyasha? How _dare _you?! " Kagome said, before fleeing to the ground floor.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open in surprise, and watched in horror as his girlfriend ran from the bedroom. He pushed the other woman away from him and ignored her shoot of complain. She wasn't important.

He pulled on his pants, and chased after her. "Kagome, Wait! It's not what you think!" He yelled as he got up and chased after her. He caught her arm before spinning her around and forcing her to look at him.

"Kagome" He uttered as he looked into her eyes.

**Elle et toi...(bis) (Her and you…)Pourquoi tu parles, tu cherches à me dire quoi? ****(Why do you speak, you try to tell me what ?)**

**Que ce n'est pas du tout c'que j'crois et c'que j'vois!! ****(That it isn't what I believe and what I see !!)**

Kagome snatched her arm out of his hold, her eyes blazing mad, tears still streaming her face.

**Tu crois pouvoir me retenir comme ça?! ****(You believe you can keep me like that ?!)**

**  
****Que j'oublie qui j'ai en face de moi?! ****(That I forget who is in front of me ?!)**

"What In. The. Hell do you have to tell me?! To say that it isn't what it looks like? That my eyes are lying to me? That you aren't some cheating bastard that slept with some woman in my house? In my bed? In my sheets? Why in the hell would I listen to you, you lying, cheating, bastard?!"

**Regardes moi et ose dire que c'est juste une erreur... ****(Look at me and dare to say that it's just a mistake…)**

"Kagome, please, give me a chance to explain..."

Kagome's eyes blurred her vision, red was all that she could see. Her hand reached out swiping out in front of her, swinging blindly. Her hand collided with his face, but she didn't stop. Her hands reached again, picking up a lamp. She smashed it on the ground, and she kept reaching.

**C'est pire qu'une trahison, un dangereux poison... ****(It's worse than a treason, a dangerous poison…)**

Upon the wall she saw a picture, a picture of her and Inuyasha.

**C'est pire qu'une trahison, un dangereux poison... ****(It's worse than a treason, a dangerous poison…)****  
**

Her hands reached up and grabbed the retched thing, a symbol of the deceit that he had instilled upon her. Yanking the damned thing apart she continued to storm out.

She reached for everything in her path that she could destroy. Anything that remember of her story with the lying bastard.

**Dire des jours durant je t'ai en me demandant...(To say for days I had you but wondering…)**

**  
****Pourquoi tu cherchais des excuses, des mots à peu près... ****(Why you searched excuses, for words about…)**

**  
****T'inventais des blessures des mots qui ne sont pas vrais...(You invented wounds words which aren't true…)**

**  
****Pour simplement nier les faits...(To simply deny the facts…)**

"Kagome, It's not what you think! I swear, let me explain!" Inuyasha pleaded to her, trying to get her to listen. "Kagome, now lets just go outside and why don't we talk this out?"

**  
****Mais toi tu jouais, tu savais... ****(But you you were playing, you knew…)**

She just laughed humorlessly at his face, shocking InuYasha by her cold reaction. She was always so warm and forgiving. But now…

**J'abrége la fin, le soir plus contraint de mentir ou trahir!! (I'm shortening the end, the evening no more forced to lie or betray!!)  
**

"I can't believe you, you dumb ass mutt. You betray me and lie and accuse me for things that you yourself were doing! Why would you do this to me?! I can't beli- actually I can. All the signs were there, the girls looking at me, as if they hated me, for no damn reason. The way that whenever I came home, you acted suspicious. I-- I hate you! I'm through being your punching bag, your rag doll, I'm through! I want you the fuck out of my house by tomorrow!"

**Regarde moi partir!!!! (Watch me leaving!!!!)**

Kagome walked out the door, not even grabbing her bags. She just needed to be out of here immediately. She realized that she hadn't her keys but she wouldn't go to get them now. She wouldn't go back until he left her house.

**Regarde moi partir!!!! (Watch me leaving!!!!)**

She heard him calling her asking for her to stop so he could explain. She didn't even bother to look back. The sun had long ago gone completely down, and she felt the sky open up and pour onto her rain. Kagome smiled beside herself. _The heavens are even crying with me…_

**Oh j'ai mal!! (Oh I hurt!!)**

She still could hear him screaming her name but she paid it no mind. Kagome ran, she ran and cried all her sorrows as she went to the one place that she would be welcomed, even if it was late. Down one street, then another and another she ran, until she came to his house.

**Oh j'ai mal!! (Oh I hurt!!)**

He wouldn't push her away, she at least hoped. Slowly she moved toward the door, and as she was close enough, she banged the door.

_Bang, Bang, Bang! _

**I needs some love...**

After a moment, the door was opened and out came a tired looking Sesshomaru.

Tears still running down her face, she looked into his eyes, and gave him a rueful smirk. She shook her head.

"You were right, he was cheating on me." Kagome sobbed.

**Vos corps ont danser là...(Your bodies danced there…)**

His face twisted, as if he had just seen something that he never wanted to. Inside him, his heart dropped, and he wanted to cry with her when she let out another broken sob, she looked so sad, like she just wanted the earth to swallow her up into the ground. He opened his arms up wide to her; he would be her rock, and her support now, as she had been for him in the past.

She looked once at him, so lost that his heart went out for her, before jumping into his arms, crying her eyes out. "Sesshomaru he slept with that woman!  
In my sheets! In my house!"

**Vous dormiez dans nos draps...(You were sleeping in our sheets…)**

Sesshomaru stood there watching her, his heart breaking. His hands closed into fists, having difficulties to restrain himself from seeking his bastard of half-brother right now to make him pay for every tear she was shedding. He would have to wait until later to deal with Inuyasha. Yes, he would take care of him later. He had never felt so ashamed to have any blood-link with the bastard. It will have to wait, right here and now, Kagome needed him. Sesshomaru will call their father first thing in the morning. When the old man will hear what his youngest had done to his now ex-girlfriend, a woman that their father just totally adored, Inuyasha will be left with nothing. Girlfriend-less, home-less, family-less…

Kagome could still see what he had done to her, how he had betrayed her. His clothes mixed with the woman's, his body intertwined with hers. She shut her eyes, while Sesshomaru rocked her, trying to get her to calm down. Kagome felt her arms hold him tighter around her, her heart still broken. She realized that Inuyasha may have broken her heart, and she felt like shit right now but Sesshomaru would be there for her while she picked up the pieces. She was happy than she didn't bend to InuYasha's will for at least that point and didn't push Sesshomaru out of her life.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, thank you so much" She said as he picked her up.

**Elle et toi, hummmmm.... (Her and you, )**

"Come now Kagome, lets get you cleaned up and in warm clothes." He said while cradling her. He settled her in his arms, bridal style, and he walked in the door. He turned around with one last support for his will, he closed the door.


End file.
